Dis, Tonton Blaise
by NaliaMalefoy
Summary: "Dis, tonton Blaise, pourquoi ma maman et mon papa ne sont plus là?". Il s'était préparé à cette question, depuis sa naissance. Reprise de mon OS "Dis, tonton Harry" en fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà, suite à mon OS « Dis, tonton Harry », plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé d'en faire une fiction. J'ai donc adapté le récit pour en faire « Dis, tonton Blaise » et en faire une petite fiction. Ce ne sera pas la plus longue que je ferais mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, qu'elle répondra à vos attentes !**

 **Merci et bonne lecture ! Oh et pour mémoire, tout l'univers appartient à JK :)**

-Dis, Tonton Blaise, pourquoi ma maman et mon papa ils ne sont pas là ?

 _J'attendais cette question tu sais. Il me regardait, de ces grands yeux bleus. Il tient de son père pour ça, comme pour ses cheveux blonds. Il a ton esprit vif et ton sourire par contre, et il a vos intelligences combinés. Je crains déjà son entrée à Poudlard, il va faire sensation. Mais voilà, son regard me perçait et je savais que ce petit bonhomme ne lâcherait pas le morceau. J'étais à la merci d'un enfant de 8 ans, qui l'eut cru ? J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, pour lui répondre à ma place. J'avais préparé ma réponse, depuis sa naissance je préparais ma réponse. Parce que je savais déjà que la question tomberait. Alors je me suis penché sur lui et je lui ai raconté. Je lui ai raconté votre histoire._

 _J'ai commencé par lui dire que vous vous détestiez, que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous battre, que pendant 7 ans vous vous étiez déchirés. Puis je lui ai parlé de la guerre, de sa décision de rejoindre votre camp et nous, de le suivre, mais rassure-toi, je ne lui ai pas parlé des horreurs que nous avons vécu, il n'a pas besoin de les connaître. Je lui ai dit que les combats, les missions vous avaient rapprochés et que vous étiez devenus amis. Je lui ai raconté que son papa s'était blessé et que tu l'avais soigné, que c'est comme ça que vous étiez tombé amoureux, à force de soins dans cette petite chambre. Je lui ai dit qu'après la guerre, son papa s'était décidé à te dire qu'il t'aimait. Je lui ai parlé de vous, tout simplement, de comment vous vous aimiez. Je lui ai montré les photos de vous deux, celles où vous souriez comme des enfants et je lui ai dit que c'était ça le véritable amour. Il m'a demandé si ce n'était pas le vrai amour entre Pansy et moi, alors je lui ai répondu que ça n'avait rien avoir et qu'un amour comme le vôtre, il n'y en aurait jamais qu'un. Et j'ai parlé longtemps, de toi, de vous deux. Je lui donné le plus de souvenirs heureux possible, parce que je sais qu'il va grandir en comblant les vides comme il peut. Je l'ai fait rire en lui parlant de la demande en mariage gâchée, de l'appartement auquel son papa a du s'habituer. Il a souri très fort quand je lui raconté le mariage, les bêtises de Ron et moi. Tu sais, j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il était heureux d'entendre tout ça mais je savais aussi que j'allais le rendre triste après. Mais j'ai continué et je lui ai dit que vous aviez été tellement heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait arriver, qu'il était votre miracle à vous. Je lui ai expliqué que tu pensais ne jamais avoir d'enfant mais que son arrivée était ton plus beau cadeau. Sauf que voilà, après j'ai dû lui dire la fin de l'histoire… J'ai dû lui expliquer que son papa avait un métier dangereux, parce qu'il voulait protéger les gens et qu'il avait été tellement blessé que même toi, tu n'avais pas pu le soigner. J'ai dû lui dire que tu n'avais pas supporté de perdre ton amour et que tu as failli perdre ton petit miracle à cause de tout ce chagrin. J'ai dû le rassurer parce qu'il a pensé que c'était de sa faute si vous n'étiez plus là. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as tenu, je le sais, je lui ai dit. Je lui ai parlé de la chambre dans laquelle tu étais en l'attendant, de tout le repos dont tu avais eu besoin. Je lui ai expliqué que tu avais essayé de toutes tes forces de rester avec lui, que tu t'étais battu comme une vraie lionne, mais que ça n'avait pas suffi. Il m'a demandé si tu avais choisi sa vie plutôt que la tienne, parce qu'il est malin ton petit, il comprend vite les choses. Alors j'ai dit la vérité, je lui ai dit que tu préférais que ce soit son avenir qui grandisse. Il était triste, si tu avais vu ça. Mais il n'a pas pleuré, il m'a regardé et il a eu un tout petit sourire, puis il m'a demandé si je pensais que vous étiez ensemble._

 _Je lui ai dit que oui, Hermione, parce que je suis sûr que oui, vous êtes ensemble. Ton fichu caractère de Gryffondor et mon fichu meilleur ami, je souhaite de toutes mes forces que vous soyez ensemble. Il me manque tellement, tu sais. Mon frère. Il vit encore dans votre fils, je vous revois tellement en lui. Prend soin de lui, il t'aime tellement. Moi je veillerais sur le morceau de vous qui reste ici. Embrasse le pour moi, pour Pansy, pour Théo, pour nous tous qui somme incapables de lui parler parce que c'est tellement dur sans lui._

Sa confession terminée, Blaise Zabini se releva et déposa son bouquet sur la stalle de marbre. On pouvait y lire :

« _**Hermione Granger, courageuse et aimante. Une amie, une sœur, une épouse et une mère**_ ».

Le métis posa sa main doucement, caressant le marbre puis il s'avança jusqu'à la pierre voisine et déposa un second bouquet. On pouvait y lire :

« **Drago Malefoy, fier et heureux. Un ami, un fils, un mari et un père.** »

-Tu me manques, mon frère, murmura l'ancien Serpentard avant de s'éloigner doucement. Il devait rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa femme qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir, son fils qu'il aimait tant et son filleul, son petit Scorpius, qui allait avoir besoin de lui pour comprendre comment on grandissait sans sa maman et son papa.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, on entre tout doucement dans l'histoire :) Je tiens à préciser que certains personnages vont revenir plus souvent que d'autres, ici il n'y en aura que deux mais pour la suite :) Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 _ **Lucia Fila :**_ **Merci pour ta review, c'est une histoire à part donc Harry n'intervient pas – pas encore – dans celle-ci :)**

 _ **Selena-sced**_ **: Merci pour ta review :) Oui, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il puisse d'adapter.**

 _ **Lilaaaas**_ **: Mercii :)**

Il s'avança dans la rue sombre, la nuit était tombé à présent. Il voyait les lumières allumées des foyers passer à travers les fenêtres et se refléter sur le macadam. Il aimait cet endroit, si paisible. Sa famille allait y être heureuse, son fils pourrait jouer dans la rue et sa femme pourrait être amies avec les voisines, il allait leur offrir tout ce qu'il pourrait. Enfin, il distingua son chez lui se profiler. Il s'arrêta une minute en face de sa maison, il l'avait achetée à la naissance de son fils. Il avait tellement voulu l'éloigner de la guerre, des médias, de la douleur qui avait sillonné le monde sorcier. Il vit l'ombre de Pansy se dessiner, puis deux têtes plus petites qui semblaient l'écouter avec attention. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il traversa pour rejoindre sa famille.

-Viens Scorp, on va chasser les indiens ! Entendit le métis à peine le pas de la porte franchit.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il aperçut son fils et son filleul qui conduisait la plus grande guerre indien/cowboy jamais crée de mémoire de jouets. Il espéra malgré lui que ce serait les seules guerres qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, s'exclama-t-il, plus joyeux.

-Papa !

-Tonton Blaise !

Il fut enseveli dans l'étreinte des deux enfants, qui le firent rire aux éclats.

-T'étais où ?

-Tu faisais quoi ?

-Tu as vu des trucs dangereux ?

-Tu as capturés des méchants ?

-Tu vas rester un peu avec nous ?

-Du calme les monstres ! Je répondrais à vos questions après !

-Allez-vous laver les mains, les garçons ! Retentit la voie de Pansy depuis la cuisine.

-Exactement, filez !

Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux des deux jeunes en les envoyant dans la salle de bain, puis il s'avança jusque dans la cuisine où il trouva Pansy Parkinson – devenue Zabini – devant les fourneaux. Discrètement – Selon la définition de la discrétion de Blaise – il se glissa dans son dos et posa un bisou dans son cou.

-Bonsoir mon amour, murmura-t-il.

-Bonsoir mon cœur, sourit-elle en retour. Ca été ?

-Dur, très dur.

-Tu es rentré pour combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines, minimum.

-Bien.

-Ca sent bon ici.

-J'ai fait un hachis Parmentier.

-J'adore ça.

-Je sais.

Cette conversation si badine c'était fait dans les chuchotis, comme pour éviter de parler du plus important. Pansy redoutait de poser la question à Blaise, il le savait parfaitement bien. Finalement, elle se résigna à demander.

-Et…Tu y es allé ?

-Oui, en revenant.

-Ca été ?

-Comme à chaque fois, douloureusement. Tu devrais peut être…

-Non.

-Pansy…

-Non Blaise, je ne peux pas !

Blaise soupira, la conversation était revenue si souvent sur le tapis qu'il savait comment elle aboutissait à chaque fois. Pourtant, il ne désespérait pas de la faire changer d'avis. Depuis la perte de Drago, depuis qu'il était parti, elle avait été incapable de se rendre sur sa tombe, incapable de parler de lui et le peu de souvenirs qu'il y avait de lui chez eux se trouvaient dans la chambre de Scorpius. Blaise lui avait choisi d'accepter sa perte, d'admettre qu'ils n'étaient plus là ni l'un ni l'autre et qu'élever Scorpius représentait la meilleure façon de leur rendre hommage et de les faire vivre.

-Comme tu veux, dit-il finalement.

-Essaie de me comprendre.

-J'essaie Pan, vraiment.

La jeune femme soupira alors que son mari s'éloignait pour s'installer à table. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque maintenant, elle ne devait pas y penser. Les garçons redescendus, elle amena le plat à table et ils entamèrent le souper, concentrant leurs pensées sur tout ce qui pouvait être joyeux. Ainsi, Scorpius et Antoine se chargèrent de faire l'animation du soir, racontant aux deux adultes leur grand combat, le jeune Zabini vanta les qualités de chef de Scorpius, tandis que lui vantait ses qualités de militaire. Blaise et Pansy n'échangèrent pas un mot du repas, malgré les vaines tentatives de la brune. Quelque chose semblait tracasser le métis. Ce fut quand ils remontèrent dans leur chambre, après avoir couché les enfants, que Pansy eu une réponse.

-J'en ai assez que Drago vivent entre nous Pansy.

Voilà, il l'avait dit, et il avait l'impression d'avoir giflé sa femme. Son regard se mua en douleur pure.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Dra…Drago est mort, Blaise.

-En effet, il est mort. Morgane sait que jamais Drago Malefoy, il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère ! Il me manque au quotidien Pansy mais j'essaie d'avancer, moi !

-Et moi pas ?

-Non, toi pas ! Bordel Pan, tu es quasiment incapable de prononcer son nom, tu t'en vas dès que Scorpius demande quelque chose au sujet de ses parents, et tu n'es jamais allée sur sa tombe !

-Ce…Ce n'est pas… Enfin Blaise, tu crois que c'est facile ?

-Non, je sais très bien que ça ne l'est pas ! Mais arrête de te renfermer, parle-moi, avance avec moi Pan !

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Si, je comprends très bien.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en entendant son ton redevenu si calme, si résigné. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il s'énerve, Blaise était un sanguin et leurs disputes faisaient trembler tout le quartier mais ce ton-là, elle l'avait rarement entendu. Elle attendit qu'il poursuive.

-Je comprends très bien que tu l'as toujours aimé.

-Blaise, com… Commença-t-elle.

-Ne nie pas, je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais, j'ai accepté le fait d'être ton deuxième choix en t'épousant.

-Blaise… Chuchota-t-elle cette fois, la voix brisée.

Il s'assit sur le bord de leur lit, les yeux un peu embué et la voix toujours résignée.

-Tu l'as aimé dès le départ, il était ton premier amour et on sait tous que ça ne s'oublie pas. Moi je t'ai aimé plus tard. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que ce soit ton prince charmant, que tu n'as jamais pu te débarrasser complètement de tes sentiments. Ce n'est pas grave, je l'ai accepté. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien que toi tu acceptes qu'il n'est plus là, qu'il ne sera plus jamais et que moi, Antoine et Scorpius nous avons besoin de toi. Si pour toi ce n'est pas possible, alors notre vie de famille ne sera plus possible Pan. Je t'aime, Morgane sait que je t'aime plus que tout mais les enfants ne peuvent pas grandir comme ça. Scorpius va nous poser de plus en plus de questions et il va avoir besoin de réponses, je refuse qu'il vive dans une maison où le souvenir de son père est taboue. Peux-tu toi comprendre ça ?

Le silence lui répondit, pendant quelques secondes. Pansy avait le visage ravagé par les larmes, la vérité que son mari lui énonçait était si dure à encaisser. Chacune de ses paroles étaient véridiques, elle en avait bien conscience. Au bout d'un instant, elle prit la parole.

-…Oui, je sais. Oh Blaise, pleura-t-elle, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça, je t'aime, tu sais que je t'aime hein ?

Elle s'était avancée vers lui en parlant et se trouvait à présent à proximité de ses bras. Il les lui tendit et la serra fortement contre lui.

-Bien sûr que je le sais.

-Pardonne-moi, je vais faire des efforts, ça va allez !

-Non, Pan, dit-il en se reculant, ça n'est pas aussi simple. Tu feras peut être très bien semblant mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je voudrais que tu sois heureuse, que tu parviennes à avancer comme je le fais, pour nous et pour les enfants.

Elle hocha docilement la tête, incertaine de ce qu'il lui demandait.

-J'aimerais, reprit-il, que tu essaies d'aller en parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment t'aider.

-Un Psy ?

-Par exemple oui…

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant. Il semblait évident qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas toute seule, que Blaise n'était pas apte à l'aider ni aucun de leurs amis. Pouvait-elle réellement continuer comme ça ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Non, ce n'était plus possible.

-D'accord, répondit-elle. J'irais.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui. Je t'aime, j'aime notre famille.

-Merci mon amour.

Cette nuit-là, Pansy dormi la nuit entière, enlacée par son mari.

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour l'instant, vous allez découvrir au fur et à mesure les personnages et la façon dont ils vivent la perte, comment ils avancent ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite très bientôt !** **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review pour me dire quoi, bisous !**


End file.
